Portable devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers have become an increasingly indispensable part of daily life. According to research, information on portable devices is often peeped by others when the portable devices are used in public places. A screen privacy protective film (i.e. a screen privacy filter) is available in the market, which can be adhered on a screen or engaged on its housing for protecting users' privacy.
However, the installation of the screen privacy protective film has the following shortcomings. First, if the screen privacy protective film is adhered to the screen, adhesive residue often remains on the screen after the screen privacy protective film is removed from the screen. Therefore, it is impossible for the users to attach or detach the screen privacy protective film anytime and anywhere. In other words, it is troublesome to detach the screen privacy protective film. Second, if the screen privacy protective film is engaged on the housing, the screen privacy protective film may be detached accidently when the screen is turned over or gets bumped, creating a structural problem when the privacy protective film is engaged on the housing.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.